kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Country of Musketeers
Country of Musketeers is part of the sixth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three "Mickey Worlds" in the groups attempts to hunt down Mickey Mouse throughtout his timeline. It has only appeared in Kingdom Heart Dream Drops Distance. It is based off of the 2004 Film "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers." Story 'I. The Musketeers' Taken by the ink drawing in Disney Town, one by one the keyblade wielders were forced into the new world. Appearing out of the ink was Kel, Raisor, Kross, Ananta and Steel. Upon everyone entering the area, the group gathered together and took note of where they were. They noted that they were in a courtyard, in the middle of somewhere, filled with people who appeared to be in the middle of training, and so engrossed in it that they took absolutely no note of the group's entry at all. Once they had their bearings down, the group attempted to figure out what to do. Standing there, arguing as to what they should do, they finally decided to go into a nearby building to investigate odd noises that were coming from there. Upon entering the building they were greeted with the sight of Goofy, Donald and Mickey. Curious as to their purpose in the building, Mickey asked the group what they were there for, to which they responded that they were looking for someone by the name of Mickey. After the mouse confirmed that he was indeed Mickey Mouse, the group the trio of animals then started to talk about how they wished to be musketeers. Noting that the queen had almost been assassinated and that the captain of the royal guard, Pete, was in town that this was the time to prove themselves as proper musketeers to the man. Seeing that the group had keyblades, they told them that they were aware of them being from other worlds, and that they themselves had traveled across them, though never as musketeers. In order to help them prove themselves, Mickey asked the group to help train them so that they would be ready. And so they did. After a short session of training, in which the three musketeers to be realized how woefully outclassed they were by the keyblade wielders, they began to lose faith in ever having their dreams realized. Then at the most opportune time possible Royal Guard Captain Pete rears his ugly mug and tells the trio that they can indeed become musketeers and even are able to partake in a very special mission. Surprised and very hyped by this, the trio then recommend the keyblade wielders for positions as well, to which the Captain lets them join in on the mission as well, thinking that the wielders were likely as incompetent as the animal trio. Because all of the keyblade wielders found this incredibly suspicious, they all decided to go along with it and keep caution about them. II. To The Opera With the group all suited up and ready to go, they were given their instructions by Captain Pete as to what they were to do. First, the animal trio of Donald, Goofy and Mickey were to stay with the carriage that was escorting the princess and make sure that nothing happened to her. Then, the five keyblade wielders were to follow her from afar to make sure that nothing else came up from behind on her. While the group was still suspicious of Pete, they had no real choice other than to follow behind, and so they did. However, once the group left the courtyard, Pete then had a meeting with another trio, the Beagle Boys. Revealing themselves to be the people who had nearly assassinated the princess earlier, Pete informed them of their job.That being to go and kidnap the princess away from the carriage. While they were concerned about it being an eight against three fight, Pete simply said that there were creatures that he could sick on them. So, to pretty much no one's surprise, things went wrong when they were escorting the princess. Mickey, Goofy and Donald proved to be completely unable to stop the princess from being kidnapped. The keyblade wielders were also unable to stop them as they were stopped by a large group of heartless. So, with the immediate problem in front of them, the group were forced to let the kidnappers escape and deal with the creatures of darkness. After all the heartless were dealt with, the three musketeers made their way back to the rest of the group to tell them that the princess had been kidnapped. While their spirits were down by their failure, the three quickly brightened up and asked the rest of the group to go help them rescue the princess. And so, the group of eight started walking towards where they believed that the princess would be, until they got to a tower. Charging up the tower, the group eventually made their way to the kidnappers and managed to thwart them. After the trio of criminals was knocked out of the tower the group then proceeded to rescue the princess, Minnie. With that taken care of, the group then escorted the princess to the Opera House. Once there, Mickey then went to escort the princess to Captain Pete, while the rest of the group took different entrances to guard in case anything were to come in. III. One for All Almost immediately as they had started their patrol did something go wrong. With a scream being heard from the princess, the group of keyblade wielders tried to go after the source of it, but were blocked off by a swarm of heartless summoned by the Beagle Boys. And so of course, the group had to deal with them as quickly as they could. With each person having to deal with an entrance, except for Kross who was mostly unresponsive at this time, the group managed to cut a swath through the waves of heartless until there was finally none left. After the group managed to fend off the heartless, Pluto came in and, with some interpretation from Goofy, managed to tell them what had happened. Minnie was kidnapped by the Captain Pete, to no one's surprise, and was planning to steal the crown from her at the Opera tonight. Mickey, despite having tried to protect her, had failed and was also captured. Figuring they had to deal with one problem at a time, the group went off as fast as they could to try and rescue the mouse. After a bit of traveling they managed to free him from the cage he was placed in when they asked him about what had happened. While the mouse seemed to be unaware of where the princess was, he managed to relay that the last thing he saw before getting knocked out was the Captain speaking with the Beagle Boys. Realizing that they now had to go stop Pete, they were first interrupted by a man in a white coat. While he told them that they were no longer real musketeers, due to being given the title by a corrupt man, they also did not need to concern themselves with rescuing the princess anymore. However, he then asked what it was that the mouse wanted out of life, to which he responded that it was always his life's goal to be a musketeer. The man in white then directed the question towards the rest of the keyblade wielders. Of course this being something that required deep self introspection, the group thought about it for awhile. Kel wanted to be someone who was truly dependable and could always be counted on. Ananta wanted to heal and protect those important to her. Raisor wanted to help the oppressed, punish the abusers of power, save those important to him and get his revenge. Seemingly pleased by those answers, the man in white simply stepped aside and told them that if they wanted to save the princess they would have to hurry. After getting back to the place where the princess was being held, the musketeer trio managed to save the princess and escort her out, while the keyblade wielders dealt with Pete and the Beagle Boys. After a bit of a hard fight, the keyblade wielders finally managed to defeat the Captain, thwarting his plot once and for all. Impressed by what she saw, the princess then dubbed her saviors true musketeers. With everything settled, the group found another crest of ink, like the one that had taken them there, and used it to leave the world, ending their mission. Characters 3mus.gif|Completely incompetent. beagle.jpeg|Equally incompetent. PeteMusk.jpg|What a kind smile. * Mickey: A young and optimistic mouse wanting nothing more in life than to become a musketeer. * Donald: A selfish and cowardly duck who gets caught up in his friend's dreams. * Goofy: A kindhearted yet less than intelligent dog that wants to help his friends. * Pluto: A loyal and friendly dog, sniffing out crime everywhere he goes. * Minnie: The princess. * Pete: Captain of the Royal Guard. * The Beagle Boys: A trio of criminals that aid in Captain Pete's nefarious schemes. Participating Players * Kel * Kross * Steel * Ananta * Raisor Missions * Disembark ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * I. New Recruits ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * II. Suit Up ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * III. The Big Mission! ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * IV. Road Troubles ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * V. Damsel in Distress ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * VI. Guard Duty ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * VII. For a Friend ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * VIII. THE OPERA ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor * IX. Pete and the Beagle Boys ** Completed By: Kel, Kross, Steel, Ananta, Raisor Bosses Pete and The Beagle Boys Trivia * The movie that Country of Musketeers was based off of shares the same title as the novel "The Three Musketeers" by Alexandre Dumas * Every time that the word "Opera" was mentioned in someone's post they were obligated to link this video in it. Category:Worlds